IBC-13 sets P1.4-B modern privatization plan
Updated May 10, 2014 - 5:45am The contest to become the most popular TV station in the Philippines is currently a two-horse race of the leader ABS-CBN's Channel 2 and GMA's Channel 7, which has been a challenge for the top slot revamping its programming last year. There is a significant gap these front-runners and the rest of the field recently invigorated TV channel and sequestered TV station IBC-13 is aiming to change that with a series of major programming changes and talent instigated by new owners apparently. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC-13) is spending around P1.4 billion for the modern privatization and upgrade of its facilities as it aims to be a strong number three and possibly climb up to number two in the highly Philippine television broadcasting industry. IBC chairman Jose Avellana told The STAR that P400 million will immediately be spent in investing in state-of-the-art broadcasting facilities while another P1 billion will be used mission power. "And we are increasing it more within," they added. The STAR also learned that The Kapinoy Network is now negotiating to transfer its facilities in its current location in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. A new player in Philippine television will launch new primetime programs on the free-TV channel of IBC-13 whose known as The Kapinoy Network, starting June 1st. Randy Topacio, ATC’s VP for sales and marketing, promises an exciting rollout for TV 13′s evening primetime slots. “This will change the TV landscape while we see ourselves like David battling against Goliaths on Philippine television primetime programming,” said Topacio. ATC, or Asian Television Content, will deliver new telenovelas from 6 to 6:30 p.m. in the evening with Filipino-dubbed Mexican content. The drama-love story Two Sides of Ana will air Mondays to Fridays. The amount will be sourced from a combination of equity and borrowings that will be arranged by a syndicate of banks led by Viva Entertainment, owned by the chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. and Asian Television Content Philippines Corporation (ATC), owned by the president Rey Sanchez who is also Channel 13 head who last year bought the TV station from the group of Boots, Lito and Rey. ’s consortium is said to have paid P2 billion in cash for the network with IBC Board of Directors. IBC-13 is also set to sign a memorandum of agreement with Echostar and DIsh Network, the largest direct-to-home (DTH) satellite television company in the US, to able to telecast its programs in America. Company officials explained that IBC-13 and its own channel in Echostar’s programming. ATC through a partnership with HubMedia, a Singaporean company provides TV and movie program international distribution will launch more programs for the network. They pointed out that teh international channel Global IBC which is sold separately to viewers in the US (subscribers have to buy a separate box in addition to their cable TV subscription), current subscribers of Echostar will have to pay additional to be able to watch IBC-13 programs very soon. The network has likewise with DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 as the AM radio station for news and public service will provide content such as news programs which will be simulcast in Radyo Budyong radio stations. An FM radio networks which is more upscale listeners as 89 DMZ for dance music, and Wave 915 for urban music (hip-hop and R&B). The glory days for the new regime at IBC-13 as the Philippine television network is now a strong number 3 in viewership rankings, behind the two 2 leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. "We're all rooting for their success as more competition is good for viewers and advertisers." "Objectively them a contender ABS-CBN and GMA has been claim to be number one. The Filipino TV industry tends to rely on established formulas in the ratings surges for The Kapinoy Network which putting the show in the Philippines on primetime TV. The major financial investor that owns most of the television stations in the country. It has been the number 3 television network IBC-13 in dominated by the 2 broadcast giants ABS-CBN and GMA are claim is number 1. For the third spot, the vision is for IBC to be the third most-watched station in the country. Well, an established networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network which is continue to claims the top spot nationwide. In the meantime, the audience is being Kapamilya, Kapuso and Kapatid stars in talents. IBC loyaltist in the fanatics to be a certified Kapinoy superstar. Officials said that IBC-13 has now grabbed the number three spot in the television industry next to ABS-CBN and GMA 7 and edging out RPN-9 and TV5. "We are now aiming to be a strong number three and eventually become number two," they revealed. Boots Anson-Roa, IBC-13 president and CEO, earlier said she would not be spending this much money for the network if he was not serious about making it big in the industry. Lito Ocampo Cruz, the executive vice-president (EVP) is now spending all his working hours for the company. They explained that IBC-13’s phenomenal rise which came about after Avellana, Roa, Cruz and Rosario bought the company late last year was largely due to the network having bagged the contract to exclusively air the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and National Basketball Association (NBA) games. IBC-13 has started a block-timer partnership with Viva Entertainment airing innovative new shows such as a sports programming led by the flagship program PBA and NBA games which is the broadcast rights to the two professional basketball league, boxing matches and MMA events like ONE FC. Also reportedly, in the mass market to buy Kapinoy hit shows popular on IBC to add to its new shows. The networking between Viva Entertainment, the entertainment company owned by Rosario, Asian Television Content (ATC) owned by Sanchez and IBC-13 owned by Avellana is also said to have boosted the profitability of the three firms signed a blocktime agreement. During the network’s relaunch last Thursday, company officials also revealed various new programs that aim to increase viewership. IBC-13 will be airing the two Mexicanovelas like The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) and La Teniente on the primetime slot, and Hayate the Combat Butler as well as several popular Asian programs from Korea and Taiwan as part of TreseBella on ATC @ IBC while trying to the import hits and the Asia's biggest mixed-martial arts (MMA) organization fighter ONE FC. With the primetime hits such as the trend-setting hits like the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, the primetime drama Maghihintay Sa'yo and the romantic light drama Only Me and You, the drama anthology Love Notes, feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, a gag show T.O.D.A.S., musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani, as well as winner hits like the game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz, a fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya, the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes and the hugely popular reality show for a singing contest Born to be a Superstar will beating to the other network giants. Its flagship news programs Express Balita and News Team 13 will also have a same format in Filipino masses. Showing the full-length Viva Tagalog movies such as the movie blocks Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks.